<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aggressive by Zen_06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391728">Aggressive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06'>Zen_06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:16:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungeun gets depressed seeing a ton of people crowding around her personal mate, all while praising her new look for the latest comeback.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aggressive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I NEED LIPSOUL FLUFF AND I NEED IT NOW!!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twitter Account: @beanzencows</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night was both memorable for the two girls, for two very different purposes. It was also the time when Jungeun first felt the impact of how attractive her colleague is all while ignoring part of her physique during their time together. </p>
<p>Ever since JinSoul had her newly formed bangs for the latest comeback, she had been well-fed with compliments and praises from not just the members, but also other idols from the same industry. </p>
<p>Take for example, her idols sunbaenim__ Yerim and Joy along with others, who said she looked refreshing after seeing a photo of her during the ‘Butterfly’ era. </p>
<p>Yeah, perhaps females do tend to be a little nice after all. But the praising doesn’t just stop there. Several men from the younger boy bands have also been coming forward to compliment her rather boldly, with some of the boys of a younger age than JinSoul. </p>
<p>That was something Jungeun couldn’t stand still and watch. </p>
<p>Men?? They need to take a step back before our JinSoul couldn’t stop being annoyed after being pestered by the opposite sex. </p>
<p>Deciding that it was enough, she felt the need to confront her older member about the situation. </p>
<p>So for the trip back towards their dorm, she insisted that they sit together, despite the various efforts Chuu tried to accompany JinSoul to take a selfie for the night along with Vivi-unnie. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“What’s gotten into you? You’ve gotten a lot more possessive around her lately. Don’t tell me-” Chuu was literally screaming into Jungeun’s ear when she bit her tongue at the statement. </p>
<p>“YOU LIKE HER? AS IN THE GAY GAY WAY??” Chuu busted her lungs while getting ignored by the rest of the members, knowing it’s kind of a daily occurring sequence between the two 99z children. </p>
<p>“Mostly..?” Jungeun was thinking of how to answer the question more appropriately while still trying to be vague so JinSoul wouldn’t know about the bizarre topic they’ve been going on about for the past one hour. </p>
<p>“Dude, you need to look at her in the eyes, then you’ll know the truth. Now would you please hold on for a whillleee--” Chuu suddenly came into the living room while hugging JinSoul from the back. </p>
<p>The sight of it nearly made the owl-girl faint on the spot as she tried to hold in her anger. </p>
<p>“NOW YOU TWO STARE INTO EACH OTHER’S EYES. JUNGEUN, THAT’S YOUR HOMEWORK BROOOO~” And with that, the penguin chirped as she went into her own unit room and started squealing as she was presented food. </p>
<p>“Uh.. Mind explaining what’s going on? Why did Chuu jus-” JinSoul was still recollecting her thoughts when a sudden pull towards the other girl was felt. The next second she knew, their faces were inches apart. </p>
<p>“You heard her right? That’s my homework and I’m going to complete it very seriously.” They then stared right at each other when JinSoul suddenly looked away. A tint of pink was obvious even with her heavy makeup. </p>
<p>“What?! Don’t be shy? You literally just received such nice words from others and yet you can’t even look me in the face?” Jungeun was getting exasperated by any seconds now as she forced the girl to look at her once more. </p>
<p>Feeling something was off from the start, the blue-betta struggled to pull herself away and turned towards another direction, not facing the owl at all this time. </p>
<p>“Fine, if that’s your response, I’ll respect it.” </p>
<p>The two girls then part their way. JinSoul returned to the unit room confused while Jungeun simply stayed back at the couch. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“I saw what happened.. It seems like you were jealous? Is that it?” The love expert sounded not so convincing that she herself felt embarrassed by the answer. </p>
<p>“I don’t know.. She probably hates me now..” The sad girl moped while barely sweeping her feet off the ground. </p>
<p>“It’s okay.. I don’t know if it’s just me but she’s been noticing your presence a lot more lately.. Like now?” Chuu smiled at the blank stare the fish gave off while focusing her gaze onto her closest colleague. </p>
<p>“???” JinSoul can only look at the girl as she avoided all kinds of gaze from the fish herself. </p>
<p>“She’s definitely hiding something.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Finally caught you.” JinSoul fell clumsily onto the 6th member on their shared bed during their first company trip as a reward for getting 1st place in those local television shows. </p>
<p>“..Eh?” The owl’s mind went completely white as she tried to process whatever just happened for the past few seconds. </p>
<p>“I’m tired of all this hide-and-seek game you’re playing with me. If there’s something you wanna tell me, then say it. I need to know what’s going on.” As if those words didn’t ring a bell to the still-frozen owl, she felt herself squished from top to bottom as her body was enveloped by the body of the other girl so tightly and warmly. </p>
<p>Losing all forms of self-control, Jungeun silently indulged herself with the scent of the blue-betta before getting physically aggressive towards the girl. </p>
<p>Starting the show with a tight squeeze around the neck, followed by a soft blow to the girl’s ears and next with a shift in their leg positioning, both girls seem to have gotten the message that what they’re about to do needs to have their door locked. </p>
<p>However, with both parties unwilling to leave each other’s side, they had to play a game to decide who gets to protect the other members from having their eyes stained. </p>
<p>“Scissors-Paper-Stone…”</p>
<p>After 3 tries, the owl reluctantly loosened her grip on the fish, as if unhappy that her prey had been freed from her grasp. </p>
<p>“Don’t go anywhere.” Jungeun then sneakily pressed her lips on the side of the older girl before she got out of bed to lock the door. </p>
<p>When she got back, she was greeted by a ferret hugging a pillow tightly on top of her face. </p>
<p>“What did I say just now? You deserve a little punishment from me.” As the shorter girl claimed her prize, she slowly took off her layers of clothing piece by piece while making the blue-betta look at her. </p>
<p>It took her a while to get the top part off, but since the weather is still cold.. With every clothing taken off, she took advantage of the other party’s body heat to keep herself warm. </p>
<p>“I know you want it.. Just ask for it..” The girl smiled naughtily at the older member while the fish continued to restrain herself from diving deeply into the unholy actions. </p>
<p>“Then don’t blame me if I get too aggressive towards you.” A pair of limbs suddenly wrapped themselves around the skinny body of flesh as the two went ahead with their love-making process. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Oh tea. A priceless set of blackmail material.” A sneaky voice squeaked as an eye stared at the fiesta going on next door thanks to a tiny hole in the wall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>